metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Noxus
Noxus is a Bounty Hunter who appears in Metroid Prime Hunters. He is a powerful Vhozon hunter, and seeks the Ultimate Power to be sure that no one of evil intentions possesses it. Profile Noxus is of the Vhozon, a highly esteemed monastic race on the Outer Rim of the galaxy. Noxus' sole reason for trying his hand at Bounty Hunting is to stop crime and protect the universe from losing the balance between good and evil. As did many of the other Bounty Hunters, Noxus received word of an opportunity to receive an extremely powerful weapon from the Alimbic Cluster, which he frantically goes to search for in hopes he can use it to bring peace to the galaxy, or at least stop it from falling into the wrong hands or the unworthy. Noxus brings with him the Judicator, a Vhozon weapon rewarded upon completion of the fifth level of Vhozon Codex training. Noxus was first encountered by Samus Aran on Arcterra, in combat with the Kriken bounty hunter, Trace. Noxus later traveled to the Oubliette to break the Seal Sphere in search of the ultimate power. Upon doing this, he and the other hunters, Kanden, Trace, Weavel, Sylux and Spire were left to battle Gorea. Gorea managed to drain the powers from him and the hunters, but when Samus defeats Gorea causing the Oubliette's destruction, Noxus and the others are believed to have escaped. Official data Metroid.com "Noxus is a member of the Vhozon, a proud and reclusive race that inhabits the outer rim of the galaxy. A spiritual being who walks a harsh, righteous path, Noxus has become a bounty hunter to administer justice to the galaxy's criminals and evildoers." Trivia quiz "The Vhoscythe is fast and dangerous, but the fact that it is difficult to control makes it a better choice for open arenas than ledges. In tunnels, Noxus's Judicator is extremely effective since it can bounce off walls." ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' manual "Noxus is a member of the Vhozon, a proud and reclusive race. He is determined to get the ultimate power first to prevent it from falling into the hands of lawbreakers or the unworthy." ''Nintendo Power'' March 2006 "The Vhozon race's fanatical view of morality exceeds that of virtually all other civilized societies, and to enforce their sense of justice they have sent Noxus. To help survive the Vhozon's frozen home planet, Noxus can change into a rapidly spinning top to stay warm, as well as bowl over foes." Logbook entry ''Brawl'' trophy "A bounty hunter and member of the elite Vhozon race. He seeks the ultimate power if only to ensure that no one else possesses it. Noxus uses the Judicator, an ice-beam weapon which, in addition to its offensive ice blasts, features a protective field that freezes opponents." DS - Metroid Prime: Hunters Battle During the confrontation, Noxus notices Samus and goes straight for her. In the fight, Samus must alternate between battling Trace and Noxus. Samus eventually fights off Noxus, but he will, from time to time run under a frozen ramp for cover, then Trace comes into the conflict firing his Imperialist. After Samus defeats Noxus, Trace flees, only to return later. Multiplayer gameplay Noxus becomes a playable multiplayer hunter after he is defeated on Arcterra. Noxus' Affinity Weapon is the Judicator. When using it, his charge shots work differently than those of other hunters in that instead of firing a 3-round scattering burst (at the cost of 5 ammunition), he instead fires a short-range wave that deals 15 damage and can freeze enemies for a short amount of time. Noxus' alternate form is the Vhoscythe, an adaptation of his species with defensive and offensive advantages, in that it can be used to escape, and is generally harder to attack, can fit into small spaces, and, as with all alternate forms, is immune to headshots. Offensive advantages come in the form of the ability to extend a leg appendage and use it as a close-range attack dealing a considerable 42 damage. When in this form, Noxus appears to be a sort of top. The Vhoscythe is unique in that it can continually be on the attack until it reaches its target; once its attack appendage is extended, it can stay out as long as the player holds down the button, or until it comes into contact with a target. When the Vhoscythe attack is used, it takes about half a second before it actually can cause damage; the appendage is busy slowly extending from the body during this time. It takes about an additional second to reach full range, as the appendage still extends outwards. If an enemy is hit, the attack is reset and it will take about another half second before damage can be dealt again. Trivia *Noxus is similar to Rundas in their preference of ice weaponry, and share a similar torso and head shape. Any connection between the Vhozon and Phrygisians, however, is doubtful. **Noxus' battle music features a choir voice as the distinguishing feature of his theme, likewise Rundas' theme in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption also contains a choir effect. *Just like Spire, he seemingly has no intention to use the Ultimate Power for evil. *Noxus and the Vhozon may be a reference to the Sangheili from the Halo series, given their purple armor, elitist attitudes, and bent, insectoid legs. Noxus' helmet even strongly resembles a Sangheili Ranger's helmet. Appearances *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Appears as a trophy)'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' Gallery 20051015221615!Noxus.jpg 20060330134020406.jpg Mph wpnoxus 1600.jpg MPH Hunters.jpg All hunters.jpg DavidSherret 2427 mini poster metroid.jpg PortraitNoxus.jpg Mph cover updated.jpg 20060330134020309.jpg BrawlTrophy18.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' trophy description Hunter ships.png|Noxus' ship can be seen when escaping the Oubliette, but not in detail. Noxus wireframe.jpg Noxus model.jpg Noxus pose 1.jpg Noxus pose 2.jpg Noxus pose 3.jpg Noxus Intro.gif|Noxus introduction from Metroid Prime Hunters ru:Ноксус es:Noxus de:Noxus Category:Characters Category:Noxus Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Bosses Category:Trophies Category:Extras Category:Alive